Union of CCR
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Union of CCR is a growing, mostly developed, and established nation over 100 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Nation Information The Union of CCR is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Union of CCR work diligently to produce Iron and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Union of CCR is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Union of CCR has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Union of CCR does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. Its borders are closed to all forms of immigration. Union of CCR detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Union of CCR will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Motto The current motto of The Union of The CCR is latin, and it reads "Ergo Bibamus". In English the motto translates to "Therefore, lets drink". This motto was put into place on January 18th 2011, and it replaced the old motto "AveLegio". The motto was put it place to remember the two lost soldiers of The 2 Man Conflict. List of Motto's of the Union * "AveLegio!" 9/27/2010 to 12/03/2010 * "Mostly Harmless!" 12/04/2010 to 12/16/2010 * "AveLegio!" 12/17/2010 to 01/17/2011 * "Ergo Bibamus!" 01/18/2011 to Present History The Old Communist Union The first "Union of The CCR" was founded on Planet Bob in the month of August 2009. Before the month of August was out the Union had joined The Legion alliance. The Union was a communist alliance its government was communist, and its religion was not allowed to be practiced by it's citizens. The Union did grow through tech agreements with other Legion nation's. The First Conflict The first war that the Union would ever take part in was a war against a rogue nation of no alliance, who attacked the Legion. In October of 2009 the C Republic of Canada was attacked by a rogue nation, and the Union was the first to come to his aid. The Union's forces mobilized, and within 3 days the rogue nation was defenseless and in ruin. This short but decisive victory was celebrated throughout the Union, and well forever be apart of its history. The Decline, and End Due to personnel issues of the ruler of the Union the nation began to slip into a decline in the months of December 2009, and January 2010. The Union would finally disappear from the face of Planet Bob on 10th of January 2010, but plans were already in place to rebuild the nation when the time was right. The New Union The Union of The CRR was rebuilt on September 27th 2010, but there were major changes to government policies within the nation. For one thing the government was switched to a changing government that best suited growth with the nation. The religious system was also changed to best please the nation's people, and has changed countless times since the reformation. Since the Union was no longer always Communist it changed it's national flag to a flag with greater ties to The Legion's flag. The Union was quick to return to the Legion, and became a active member in Legion Ministries of Defense, Economics, Internal Affairs, and Foreign Affairs. The 2 Man Conflict Shortly after the Union was rebuilt it would be caught in a short conflict with a Legion Rogue who had attacked 2 iFOK nations. By the time the Union's forces were mobilized the rogue nation had 5 soldiers left standing, and almost zero tech remaining. A small Union task force was sent in to eliminate the remaining soldiers, and grab the last ounce of tech. When all was said and done Union forces suffered a mere two loses, and gained a small 0.28 tech. The rest of the conflict would be cruise missile launches, and Union soil would never see the conflict. This conflict would later lead to the changing of the nations motto from "Avelegio!" to "Ergo Bibamus! in remembrance of the 2 fallen comrades. Mostly Harmless Alliance On December 3rd 2010 the Union decided to leave the Legion, and join another alliance to get a feel for how other alliance's function. The Union applied to MHA on December 3rd as well, and passed the entrance exam without any trouble. The Union would only be apart of MHA for a short period of 10 days. The Union served in MHA foreign affairs for a very short period of time, as diplomat to the Legion. Return to The Legion After the 10 days spent in MHA the Union returned to the Legion, and was soon back to holding jobs within two of The Legion's ministries. The Union set a major goal upon its return, nukes before the year is out well still holding a high warchest. Nation Information Tables |#default = Membership History }} |#default = Government History }} |#default = Diplomatic Missions }}